Freddy Aguilar
Freddy Aguilar (Actor, Master) 12/03/2001 Born: December 03, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York December 03, 1987 (Homemade) Residence: USA, New York City Years Active 1989-Present Filmography Year Film Role Notes Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Brother Bear (2003) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Hamtaro: 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Teacher’s Pet (2004) Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) (Piglet) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Ash, Max) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Yugi Muto) Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (Inuyasha) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) (Mac) Popeye’s Voyage: The Quest For Pappy (2004) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Barbie As The Princess And The Pauper (2004) The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) (Cosmo) Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass (2004) (Inuyasha) Mulan 2 (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh, Lumpy the Heffalump) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh, Lumpy the Heffalump) Stanley’s Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) Tarzan 2 (2005) Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) (Ronald, Ron, Stoppable, Rufus) Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) Barbie: Fairlytopia (2005) My Life As A Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (Brad, Tuck, Sheldon) Inuyasha The Movie: Swords Of An Honorable Ruler (2005) (Inuyasha) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Ash, Max, Troy) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Bambi 2 (2006) Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk (2006) Barbie: Mermadia (2006) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo (2006) Pokémon: The Mastermind Of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (Ash, Max) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Ash, Max) Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate (2006) Inuyasha The Movie: Fire On The Mystic Island (2006) (Inuyasha) Brother Bear 2 (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) (Copper) Leroy & Stitch (2006) Over The Hedge (2006) The Ant Bully (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Barbie Fariytopia: Magic Of The Rainbow (2007) Disney: Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Max) WALL-E (2008) (WALL-E, Eve) Bolt (2008) BURN-E (2008) The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning (2008) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time & Darkness (2008) Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword (2009) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) Toy Story 3 (2010) (Buttercup) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) La Luna (2011) Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) (Buttercup) Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension (2011) (Peter The Panda) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Lyman Banner) Winnie The Pooh (2011) (Piglet, Winnie The Pooh, Roo) Pixie Hollow Games (2011) A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) (Cosmo) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) (Tepig) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012)'' Brave (2012) A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) (Cosmo) Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) Top Cat: The Movie (2013) Care Bears: A Belly Badge For Wonderheart The Movie (2013) Despicable Me 2 (2013) The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) (Cosmo) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) (Clemont) Big Hero 6 (2014) (Hiro) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (Sherman) Tom And Jerry: Santa’s Little Helpers (2014) (Tuffy) Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Maya The Bee (2015) (Maya) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) (Clemont) The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Linus, Pig-Pen) The Good Dinosaur (2015) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Kubo And The Two Strings (2016) (Kubo) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) Storks (2016) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (Yugi Muto) Top Cat Begins (2017) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) (Rocko) Maya The Bee: The Honey Games (2018) (Maya) Pokémon The Movie: The Power Of Us (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Toy Story 4 (2019) The Secret Life Of Pets 2 (2019) Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus (TBA) Television Year Film Role Notes Anime Beyblade (2003) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Digimon Frontier (2003) (Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto) Hamtaro (2003) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemot) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemot) Animation Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) (Robot Jones) House Of Mouse (2003) Dexter’s Laboratory (2003) (Dexter, Mandark) Beyblade: V-Force (2003–2004) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Rocket Power (2003–2004) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) George Shrinks (2003–2004) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003–2004) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) Cubix: Robots For Everyone (2003–2004) The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004) What’s New Scooby-Doo (2003–2005) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Rubbadubbers (2003–2006) The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) Inuyasha (2003–2013) (Inuyasha) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) (Martin) As Told by Ginger (2003–2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Chris, Tails) MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2006) (Lan Hikari) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford, Shun, Zo) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003–2006) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto) JoJo's Circus (2003–2007) Code Lyoko (2003–2007) Dora the Explorer (2003–2007) (Baby Jaguar) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003–2007) Kim Possible (2003-2007) (Ronald, Ron, Stoppable, Rufus) Tutenstein (2003–2008) (Tut-Ankh-En-Set-Amun) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003–2008) (Billy) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) The Fairly OddParents (2003–2017) (Cosmo) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Blue’s Clues (2004) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004–2006) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) (Baby Sylvester, Baby Pepe) Atomic Betty (2004–2006) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004–2006) (Yumi) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Chiro, Ottol Gibson) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2006) (Mac) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004–2006) (Jake Long) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) (Miguel Santos) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) (Danny) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2007) Blue’s Room (2004-2007) Astro Boy (2003 TV Series) (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) (Number 2, Number 4) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) ToddWorld (2004–2008) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–2015; 2017–Present) (Silder, Scanner, Pearl, Ollie) Dragon Tales (2005) (Max, Enrique) Pet Alien (2005) Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) (Streaky The Supercat) Angelina Ballerina (2005–2006) Firehouse Tales (2005–2006) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) (Pupert) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) (Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Dennis Lee) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) (Jake Long) Robotboy (2005–2008) (Tommy Turnbull) Johnny Test (2005–2008) (Johnny Test) ChalkZone (2005: 2008) (Rudy, Snap) Camp Lazlo (2005–2008) (Lazlo, Raj, Clam) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Lyman Banner, Atticus Rhodes, Marcel) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey (2005–2008) Naruto (2005–2009) (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) (Baby Jaguar) Bob the Builder (2005–2012) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006) The Backyardigans (2006) (From The Episode Mission To Mars) Invader Zim (2006) (Gir) The Wonder Pets (2006) (Sheep, Poodle) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) (Jimmy) Daigunder (2006''–''2007) (Akira Akebono) Spider Riders (2006–2007) (Hunter Steele) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) (Renton Thurston) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) (Rodney, Andy) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) (Buttercup) The Replacements (2006–2007) (Todd Bartholomew) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006–2008) (Nibbles, Droopy) Hanny Manny (2006–2009) (Felipe, Pat, Dusty, Rusty, Flicker) Horseland (2006–2008) Pucca (2006-2008) The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009) (Yang) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016) (Chip, Dale) Little Einsteins (2007–2008) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007–2008) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) The Land Before Time (2007–2008) Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2007–2008) Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007–2008) (Tolee, HoHo) Sknuk Fu! (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max, Rex) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007–2010) (Piglet, Winnie The Pooh, Buster, Roo, Lumpy) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Kenny) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) Making Fiends (2008) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) Toot & Puddle (2008–2009) The Mighty B! (2008–2009) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) (Kevin Ethan Levin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) (Yusei Fido, Jack Atlas) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) Phineas And Ferb (2008-2015) (Pinky, Peter The Panda) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho Marukura; Shun Kazami, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron Leltoy, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho Marukura; Shun Kazami) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho Marukura , Shun Kazami, Robin, Noah, Rafe) Olivia (2009–2010) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) Jungle Junction (2009–2012) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) (Alfred Hedgehog) Adventure Time (2010) (Jake The Dog, Finn The Human) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) Robotomy (2010–2011) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) (Kevin Ethan Levin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Pound Puppies (2010–2013) Generator Rex (2010–2013) (Rex Salazar) Chloe’s Closet (2010–Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya; Tsubasa Otori: Hyoma, Sora Akatsuki) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya; Tsubasa Otori; Masamune Kadoya; Hyoma; Wales; Zeo; Toby; Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin, The Three Kumasi Brothers) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya; Yuki Mizusawa; Tsubasa Otori; Masamune Kadoya; Hyoma; Chris; Wales; Zeo; Toby; Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin, The Three Kumasi Brothers) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Takanosuke Shishiya) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (Tepig, Trip) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) (Tepig, Trip) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) Tai Chi Chasers (2011–2012) (Rai, Tori, Finn) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) (Yuma Tsukumo) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) Care Bears: Welcome To Care-A-Lot (2012) The Legend Of Korra (2012–2014) Slugterra (2012–2016) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2015) PAW Patrol (2013–Present) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) (Tails) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) The Tom And Jerry Show (2014–Present) (Tuffy) We Bare Bears (2015–Present) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemont) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) (Buttercup) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (Riley Akaba, Yuto) The Loud House (2016–Present) (Luna) Beyblade Burst (2016–Present) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) Puppy Dog Pals (2017–Present) Ben 10 (2016) (2017–Present) Wacky Races (2017) (2017–Present) DuckTales (2017) (2017–Present) (Huey, Dewey, Louie) Mickey And The Roadster Races (2017–Present) Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) (Playmaker) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) (Baby Gonzo) Summer Camp Island (2018–Present) Mecard (2018–Present) (Jason, Ryan, Dabby) 101 Dalmatian Street (2019) Blue’s Clues & You (2019) The Owl House (2019) Animaniacs (Reboot) (TBA 2020) (Yakko, Wakko) Bakugan Battle Planet (TBA) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2008) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) (Freddy Aguilar) Summer School With Freddy Aguilar (2003) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) (Freddy Aguilar) Internet The Fairly Odd Phantom (2017) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Baby Luigi) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Baby Luigi) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) (Wakko, Yakko) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force (2006) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) (Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 2 (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (Ike, Marth, Link, Pit) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Baby Luigi) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 3 (2008) Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Silver, Tails) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Marucho, Billy, Klaus, Shun) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 4 (2009) PokéPark Wii: Pikachu‘s Adventure (2010) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) (Marucho Marukura) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) (Tails) Sonic Free Riders (2010) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 5 (2010) Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) Fire Emblem: New Mystery Of The Emblem (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) (Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Silver, Tails) PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) (Tepig) Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) (Pit) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Silver, Tails) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Baby Luigi, Link) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Looney Tunes Dash (2014) Fire Emblem Fates (2016) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Baby Luigi) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) (Robin, Marth, Takumi, Rowan, Chrom) Nickelodeon Kart Racers (2018) (Tommy Pickles)